


F in Chat

by EstelleDusk



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Character Death, Explosions, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: “Ivo? Ivo, are you okay?”It took a while for him to hear the voice. His ears were ringing from the blast, and the pain seemed more important than the roar of fire around them. But once he heard the agent’s voice, everything else fell away from the teen.“Can you hear me? Ivo, focus on me, look at me.”
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone (if you squint)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	F in Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Lz and Roo and Stobotnik discord for enduring me and my sad writing

“Ivo? Ivo, are you okay?”

It took a while for him to hear the voice. His ears were ringing from the blast, and the pain seemed more important than the roar of fire around them. But once he heard the agent’s voice, everything else fell away from the teen.

“Can you hear me? Ivo, focus on me, look at me.”

Gentle hands pulled his arms away from his head, then wiped blood, tears, and grease from his face until he could see again. Ivo saw a welcome face; brown skin, neatly trimmed beard, curious brown eyes, and a smile only for him.

Agent Stone.

The 30-something-year-old was the only one that didn’t look at Ivo like an asset of the State, instead taking time to make sure Ivo knew he was a kid still and deserved to rest.

Tears sprang to Ivo’s eyes and he tried to throw himself at his agent, they both immediately groaned or cried out in pain. Carefully, mindful of any sounds, Agent Stone settled them both into sitting on the ground. Then he looked them both over to determine what was broken.

Ivo’s arm was hurt, he wasn’t sure what exactly was wrong with it besides the obvious burns… and the way it hung from his shoulder. Oh, it was dislocated, that must have been the pain, because his burns weren’t hurting at all. Maybe they weren’t as bad as they looked?

Agent Stone on the other hand, well, he had full use of his arms, still covered in that thick suit of his that most likely protected him from the fire. Maybe the agent had been right about wearing thicker flame retardant clothing when working on his robots, but those clothes did hell on his range of movement and weren’t helpful for detail work. It had always been better for Ivo to just do his work in something light and easily removed in case it caught fire, now he’s not so sure.

Then again, the agent’s suit did nothing to protect his legs. They looked broken and Ivo swore to Tesla, that Agent Stone better just have vitiligo and that’s  _ not _ his bone he’s seeing poke out through holes in the pants.

Except for his legs, the agent looked perfectly fine. A little dirty, from the ash and grease and blood, but perfectly in control. So in control, he was removing his coat jacket and gently draping it over Ivo’s burns.

“Someone’s bound to have heard that, they must be on their way now.” Ivo watched the agent look at their surroundings, but he only had eyes for the one good man on the base. He watched Agent Stone’s eyes harden, before turning to him, and he waited for whatever words of wisdom he had.

“Ivo, you need to go meet them, go find the front door, tell them I’m here. Your wounds should be hurting you but you don’t look like you’re in major pain, but I can’t walk. And with all the smoke, it would be better if we didn’t just waste time yelling.”

It…

Made sense.

But then he would have to leave Agent Stone alone. What if the ceiling fell on him? What if the fire got closer and then Agent Stone couldn’t move away because he can’t move? What if--

“Ivo.”

Those gentle hands were back, now on his covered shoulders. He couldn’t feel them, but he could see them resting there. Agent Stone took an obvious deep breath, Ivo followed him.

“The faster you find the firefighters, the faster they find me before anything worse happens. It’s okay. I’ll be okay, Ivo. My legs won’t be the straightest anymore, but I’ll still be able to walk, my spine is fine. But you  **need** to go get help, Ivo. Do you understand?”

He nodded, kept nodding even as he rose to his shaky feet and gazed wide-eyed around them. He got it, he understood. If he moved fast enough, he can stop anything worse form happening. Everything will be fine and tomorrow, maybe Agent Stone and him could go watch a nice movie. Meet the Robinsons, maybe. Oh, or Shrek, that always makes him smile.

Before walking away, he looked back at Agent Stone. The man smiled and nodded, mouthed some words to him that he couldn’t quite register yet.

He found the EMTs when they broke down the door to the hanger Ivo had squirreled himself away in for the experiment that went wrong. He tried to lead them to where Agent Stone was waiting, but instead they pulled him away to take care of his wounds. He refused to get in any ambulance until Agent Stone was brought out, he fought against and yelled at anyone that tried.

When Stone was brought out of the burning building, he tried to get in the same ambulance, but Agent Stone put that plan to rest quickly.

“Hey, I’m not leaving you, Ivo. But we need surgery, and we can’t be in the same room for that, the doctors have to focus. I’ll see you afterwards, Ivo, I promise.”

After the surgery, Ivo yelled and yelled for his agent, demanding they share the same room for recovery. And he was ignored every time. Even when he simply begged to learn how Agent Stone was doing. He wasn’t even sure how his legs had been broken, he didn’t remember any debris near them.

He didn’t remember much of anything from the accident. He remembered the heat of the fire, he had proof of that, but everything else beyond the agent telling him what to do? Gone from his mind. He couldn’t even recall  _ what _ the experiment had been.

One morning, he woke in his hospital room, and threw his pillow at the agent sitting in the chair by his bed. They weren’t Stone, they didn’t matter.

“Get out! Where’s my agent?! His legs were only broken, he should be back by now!”

“Listen, kid, he’s not coming back, I’m your agent now. Agent--”

“SHUT UP!! LIAR!!” Ivo yelled more, he pressed the nurse call button, he tried everything he could just to remove Agent Fucko from his room. He did eventually get his wish. Everyone left him alone with his thoughts, and the new agent’s words repeating in his head.

Agent Stone… was gone?

Replaced?

Just until he heals, right?

But that agent said he  **wasn’t** coming back?

But Stone, Agent Stone said he would never leave!

He said he would see Ivo after!

So… where is he?

“I’m right here, Ivo, don’t worry, I told you I wouldn’t leave you.”

Ivo lifted his eyes, rubbed the water from them and tried to focus on the blurry figure. But the tears kept coming and eventually he heard a familiar chuckle.

“Don’t you have a napkin you could use instead of your hand, Ivo? You’re just rubbing the tears back into your eyes. They’re not going anywhere that way.”

The agent was right, but Ivo was confused, normally Agent Stone would have just handed him a napkin rather than mention it. Normally, his agent would calmly be in his space, quietly offering much-needed comfort, playfully messing up his hair or nudging his shoulder whenever he was reminding Ivo of something.

But now?

Now Agent Stone stood next to the bed, not sitting on it like Ivo had come to expect. He held himself apart, still close, but so much farther than he was used to.

Ivo held out his hand, reaching for the agent whose eyes filled with some unexplained emotion as he took a step back, just out of reach. Ivo tried again, stretching his healing arms and causes the agent’s eyes to widen.

“Don’t do that, Ivo, you’ll reopen your wounds, the skin grafts won’t stick.”

“Then come closer, Stone.”

“I… can’t.”

Ivo waited. Agent Stone had always taken care to explain why he said things, why he did things, and Ivo knew the man  **would** explain. It’s Agent Stone, he always explained.  _ Always _ .

Still, Ivo stayed stretched out until the man nodded, then he settled back against his bed and continued to wait.

“Ivo, before I do, you know I’ll never leave you, right?”

“Of course I do! You’re my agent! I won’t have anyone else, everyone else is cruel to me. You know that. Fifty years down the road, I’ll be a doctor, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, and you’ll be an old man and still my agent. You’re not allowed to retire until I do.”

He nodded firmly, staring up at the man as a chuckle bubbled out of his mouth and his eyes became watery. Agent Stone nodded, before making a gesture with his hands. Ivo scooted back, giving the agent space to sit on his bed, which he immediately did, though the boy wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t seen it just happen.

“That’s right…. Doctor Ivo Robotnik. I won’t retire until you do. I’ll take care of you, I’ll be by your side, forever. I won’t leave, ever. Not unless you want me to go.”

“I’m sensing a but…”

Agent Stone laughed at Ivo’s deadpan, then held out his hand, in front of their faces. Ivo, now realizing confusion would be present with his agent from now on, raised his own hand and placed it against the agent’s.

Or…

He thought he did.

He wasn’t sure how he missed, so he tried again.

And again.

“You’ll have to let them assign you a new agent, Ivo, I can’t interact with this world anymore beyond seeing you.”


End file.
